


你怎么说

by Olivia_Y



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Y/pseuds/Olivia_Y
Summary: 【MV】求轻喷
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	你怎么说




End file.
